Been There All Along
by forensichik13
Summary: What if you woke one morning as one person, but then after a terrible accidents, realized that you are really someone else. What will happen to the NCIS family when they realize one of the own is not who she seems. AU story featuring Gibbs/Abby father/daughter relationship
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: Don't own the characters of NCIS, if I did the show would be different in many ways.

Been There All Along

Director Vance's car is found to have had a bomb planted inside it. Johnathan Cole tries to disarm the bomb, only to have it detonate killing him instantly. Just before the bomb goes off, Gibbs runs into Abby's Lab and tackles her to the ground. She hits the floor hard, taking most of the impact in her left temple.

Later, with the dust finally settled and the building somewhat secure, Gibbs pulls Abby and makes sure she is alright. Confident that she is he leaves, to go help injured agents and find his missing team. Little does he know that Abby is far from alright. In fact, Abigail "Abby" Elizabeth Scuito didn't even exist until 1991. What will happen when she starts to remember who she really is, and what affect will it have on the team, especially the fearless leader?


	2. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Tried to buy NCIS, wouldn't sell it.

A/N: The chapter before this was actually the prologue of the story. Story starts at the beginning of season 10. Due to the story being AU some things may be weird, I'll try to clarify. Please just go along with my thought process. Polite comments and critics are welcome. Rudeness will be ignored.

_Italics means a character is thinking._

**Bold means characters are signing.**

Chapter 1

Abby's POV:

_The building is still, lifeless, it doesn't like the place that I've called home since I was 24. There was a bomb! People are HURT, DEAD, and DYING. There is nothing I can do about it. Is Gibbs okay? Tony? Ziva? Director Vance? MCGEE? Has anyone told Ducky? He our medical examiner, of course he has to be told, he the one that preforms the autopsies. What about Jimmy? This is his wedding. It's supposed to be the happiest time in his life. That IDIOT had to blow up NCIS and make me miss the wedding. He's so lucky that I can't get ahold of him right now. I'm one of the only few people in the world who can kill a person and leave no forensics evidence. I can't spend one more minute in this building with no music, no CAFPOW, no Gibbs to say 'Good job, Abbs'. I'm leaving the building. I can be more help outside then inside the building worrying like a mother hen._

_As I make my way outside the building, I can see that the hands of death have struck again and again. In my time at NCIS, I have so much death. Kate, Jenny, Mike Franks, and now this. Its just to much! Outside the building, its so much worse. People are screaming, running, trying to help, and walking away after the unfortunate soul has taken his or her last breath. I'm so worried about team Gibbs and the Director. What if something bad has happened to them. After Gibbs getting blown up and abandoning us to move to Mexico, then almost getting killed when that crazed lunatic shot him. I just don't know how much more I can take. I breath a sigh of relief when the people I most want to see leave the building but I could tell that something is wrong. _

"**Gibbs, what's wrong? Who's hurt? Ziva? McGee? Tony? Gibbs, tell me who? Please," she signed desperately.**

"**Ziva and Tony are fine, Abbs. They were in the elevator when the bomb exploded, they have some minor bumps and bruises, but otherwise they will be fine. McGee, however was in the bullpen when the bomb exploded. He has a rather large piece of glass in his side, he's going to be taken to Bestheda to have it removed."**

"**Will Timmy be alright" **

"**I don't know, Abbs, I just don't know"**

"**We're going to the hospital with him, right?"**

"**Of course, Abbs. McGee is my agent and I never leave a man behind."**

Betheseda

Gibbs POV:

_Where did I go wrong? If the car had been stripped searched when it entered the Navy yard then this could have been prevented. This is all my fault, if I had just been more through then none of this would have happened. McGee wouldn't be hurt and their probably wouldn't have been as many deaths. _

"I'm going for coffee," Gibbs announces.

"Want some company Boss," Tony askes.

"No, DiNozzo, stay here with Ziver and Abby. I'll be back"

"OK, Boss"

15 minutes later...

a cellphone rings,

"Gibbs," he growls.

"Agent G-Gibbs, something t-t-terrible has happened," Jimmy stutters.

"What happened, Palmer"

"I found Dr. Mallard collapsed on the beach. Doctors at the hospital say he's suffered a massive heart attack. He's stable though and they'll be transferring to Betheseda. He'll be closer to us. Also, I heard the news. Is it true the Navy yard was bombed."

"Yes, Palmer its true."

"Oh, I was hoping it was just a dream"

"We all are, Palmer"

_Because of Ducky's heart attack, Palmer will be taking over the role as M. E. and preforming all the autopsies. Telling the team was hard, its just another blow to my overworked, exhausted agents. I will not rest until Dearing is caught. The team took the news of Ducky's heart attack hard, especially Abbs, but she always worries about the team. I'm worried about her though. She knows my basement door is always open. She can come to me if and when she needs me._

Abby's POV:

_After everything that has happened Ducky has a heart attack. I'm so worried about him, I hope he's okay. I won't relax until I get to see him for myself. Nobody on this team knows that I don't like hospitals, in fact I've feared them ever since I was 11. When I woke up from a coma, only problem I don't remember anything before waking up in the hospital. _

Flashback...

Lincoln Memorial Hospital Quantico, VA. June 1991.

_I remember feeling so tired and sore. What's in my mouth? Why can't I breath? Why can't I open my eyes. They're so heavy. I feel someone holding my hand, so I squeeze it to let them know that I am awake._

_Next thing, I know a doctor is shining a bright light in my eyes. Telling me not to fight the tube in his throat. He'll remove it soon. _

_After it's removed, I'm given water then asked routine questions. One problem, I don't know who I am or how I got here. I do know that I'm in the hospital. _

_The doctors introduces me to my parents Mike and Gloria Scuito and my 5 year old brother Luca. I say hello and apologize for not remembering them. They don't talk back though. Instead they move their hands in weird ways. I'm lost what is going on. Why can't they talk to me. I'm scared and I start to cry. _

_The nurse in the room tells me that I was in a car accident and I hit my head really hard. I have what she calls amnesia. She says it means I can't remember things that I should. She say that eventually I'll be able to do everything I use to do. When, I ask her why my parents and little brother can't talk to me. She says their deaf, or can't hear me. They use sign language. The nurse says I'll learn sign language again. After making sure I'm okay, the doctors and nurses leave. My mom writes a note, saying she and dad will be just outside the door. _

_I see a really big man in a suit outside the door. He's talking to my parents. I couldn't help but wonder what they were talking about, but now I know. _

"**Does she remember anything," the man signs nervously. **

"**Not a thing," my mom signs. **

"**Good, its best for everyone involved that no one ever finds out who she is. She is to be Abigail Elizabeth Scuito. Born October 31, 1979. New Orleans, LA."**

"**Okay," my parents readily agree. **

"**I mean it, she is never to know who she really is. That person doesn't exist anymore"**

"**We understand," mom signs.**

"**Alright go see your daughter"**

_Who am I? If Abby Scuito didn't exist until 1991 then who am I really? Nothing makes sense anymore. But one thing for sure, I'm going to find out. I will my biological family. Why did they hide it from me? Was I in danger? I'm not gonna tell team Gibbs, not unless I need help or have to._

Ouch... a cliff hanger don't you hate me. Don't worry, all will be revealed in time.


	3. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Try as I may, Try as I might, NCIS won't be mine tonight.

A/N: I have been trying to update Been There All Along, however I have had family issues with illness, infection, and stuff. Plus a wicked case of writers block which I finally believe that I have overcome.

Chapter 2

Mid June 2012, Navy Yard almost a month after the bombing.

In the following weeks after the Navy Yard bombing, so much had and was still happening. The autopsies of those who lost their lives were complete and most of the funeral arrangements were made. Most if not all of the debris were removed. Except for the most critically or seriously injured, most of the surviving agents and Navy or Marine personal were back at work. Paperwork continued to be filed for awards and medals of recognition. With the much of the Navy Yard under construction. Work on cases were being done in older buildings, under tents, or in shipping containers that served as temporary offices. At the end of May, Gibbs with the help of other federal agencies managed to kill Harper Dearing.

Life was returning to normal for Team Gibbs. McGee had the stitches removed from the wound on his side. Ziva and Tony were alright recovered from concussions and minor bumps and bruises. Ducky was released from the hospital a week before into the care of Palmer and his wife Breena. The only one who was not starting to return to normal was Abby. The entire team was starting to notice that she wasn't sleeping much, she wasn't eating, and she had lost at least 15 pounds. In fact often she turns away the Caf-Pows they bring her. As much as the team worries about her, Gibbs assures them that Abby will come to them when she is ready. Don't pressure her or we may drive her further away.

Gibbs was like a father to her in many ways but how in the world was she supposed to tell him that like everything and anything triggered tiny flashes of memories. Especially when she looked at or was around the silver haired Agent. Something hinky was happening and she was going to find out exactly what it was.

Her main memory and the one that scared her the most was of a little girl about like 7 or 8 with red brown hair and blue eyes. Then a lady sitting in the front passenger seat looking like an older version of the child probably the mother. Then their would be a bright light probably headlights. Next thing she hears is a loud crash and then it always goes black. The very next memory is her waking up in the hospital with her mother Gloria standing over her, signing excitedly. But Abby, doesn't really understand what she is doing.

The other memory is of her in school sitting next to a girl that had brown hair and green eyes. It's near the end of the school when the little red haired girl turns to her friend who she calls Maddie. She tells Maddie about how much she misses her daddy and can't wait for him to come home. Maddie says that she can't wait for her dad to come home either. Suddenly there is a knock on the classroom door. The teacher opens the door and two men step inside. Maddie and the little red haired girl jump and run to their daddies. However, when the red haired girl looks into her daddy's face she can't see it. Abby tries so hard to see the face of the man holding the red haired girl but it never become any clearer.

Abby knows that she was adopted. In fact like 2 or 3 years ago she though she had found her biological brother only to find out that their DNA wasn't the same. She never told Gibbs the truth because she wanted to get to know her biological family before introducing them to her NCIS family.

Next chapter: What happened to the red headed girl and who is she today if she's still alive.


End file.
